Run Away
by PrincessSpencerJaye
Summary: "Noel, please, take my hand. We can run away together." he said, holding out his hand. I looked him in the eyes, took his hand, and began to run. *Rated M for teenage sex and language.*  Formally Separate Ways
1. One Of The Guys

alright, new fanfiction! woooooooooooooooo! okay, so just one little authors note.

**Author's Note:** _Draco's two personalities are based on my ex-boyfriend (who is still one of my VERY best friends) who has two personalities: Douchebag and Sweetheart. Draco's will most likely be more extreme than that, so just bear with me. If it seems really extreme, please just remember that it is for STORY PURPOSES ONLY. so, read and review. (: thanks everyone!_  
and yes, the title of this story IS from the Journey song Separate Ways (Worlds Apart).

* * *

I walked into the castle a few minutes late. I knew that the welcome-back feast would have started already and I almost didn't go into the Great Hall. I finally decided to go in and I tried to quietly find a place at the Slytherin Table with my housemates, but damn Goyle noticed me. "Why are you late?" he asked.

"Why is it any of your business?" I asked, leaning over him to grab one of the platters. I slid a few of the pastries onto my plate and sent the rest the other way down the table. "Maybe I had to take a piss." I usually talked like this, I was sometimes seen as 'one of the guys' since I'd started hanging out with the boys 4th year.

I was actually waiting for Draco to say something, but Pansy was around again. Ughh, I hated Pansy so much. She's always trying to get into Draco's pants. Everyone but here can clearly see that he's not interested in her and yet she keeps coming to him and trying to convince him that they should go out on a date. "Whatever, Pansy." I heard Draco sigh. He looked at me and made a gesture like a gun with his hand next to his head and pretended to shot himself. I laughed at this and Pansy looked at me.

"Excuse me," she said, "I'm trying to have a conversation here."

"Hey, why not try actually being interesting instead of a prostitute." I responded, getting laughs from the guys and a high five from Crabbe. "For real though, Pansy; Try to actually _wear_ clothes. Thanks."

She looked like someone had just punched her in the face. Her mouth was agape and there were tears forming in her eyes. Alright, I could be a little mean, but what do you expect? I'm a Slytherin for God's sake. AND in Draco's group. Give me a break, will ya?

She got up from our end of the table and walked to the other end where her friends were sitting. Whatever, it's not like any of us actually cared. "D, what are the plans for today?" I asked after I was sure Pansy wasn't staring at us anymore.

"I don't know, Noel. What is there to even do anymore?" he asked, looking around the Hall. "We've pretty much done everything but burn this place down."

"I know. But we have to do something. We can't have people think that we're getting soft or anything." I responded when Harry Potter and his 'followers' looked at us. "Can I help you, Potter?" I screamed across the Hall.

"Oh, um, no." he stuttered as he quickly looked down at his plate.

"Jesus, you can't even talk in here anymore." Draco said, reverting back into his 'Bastard' mode. This was the Draco that everyone saw. The other one, 'Kindhearted' Draco as I liked to call him was the one that only I saw. I was the only one he trusted enough to show that side of him. And that was the side of him I was in love with.

Yeah, I know it's weird. And I don't mean the multiple personality thing, the being in love with one of your best friends' personalities. It's not something that you can just admit, especially to people who don't understand. This is the only challenging thing about being so close to him. I'm falling in love with both of his personalities, and he can never know. He's much too good a friend for me to ruin everything because I love him. Only I and my diary know my true feelings for him.

"Noel, hey. Are you listening?" Draco asked, snapping his fingers in my face. "I was just listing off stuff we could do."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." I answered smoothly. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying I think you and I should get drunk tonight." He said. "I kind of need to talk, but I'm not sure if I can do it while I'm sober. Or even if I'm drunk. And bring your muggle cigarettes or whatever they're called. Meet me in our spot at midnight." Kindhearted Draco was back, his eyes sparkling again.

"Alright, I'll see you after class then. Don't be too douchey." I said, punching his shoulder.

"See you." He responded. I got up from the table and walked to the dungeons. I was one of the only students who had a night class this year, which wasn't really surprising. Hermione Granger was the only other one, but she helped Madam Pince in the library while I got to have private Animagus lessons with Professor McGonagall. It's an awesome class. I'm the only student advanced enough in Transfiguration to be eligible to become an Animagus.

"Miss Winchester, how do you do?" Professor McGonagall greeted me at her classroom door. Her hair let loose of its tight bun for once.

"Well, thank you Professor. How do you do?" I asked, being as polite as possible since Minerva was my favorite professor. And besides, how can you NOT be polite around her?

"I am well, thank you." She answered. "Shall we get started?"

"Of course." I said, getting out my wand, some parchment, and a quill. "I don't have a book yet; they had to order one for me since they were out of stock."

"That's fine; I can give you some basic notes on Animagi and the procedure that is taken to become one." She answered, getting out her book and setting it open to a page in front of me. "Becoming an Animagus is one of the most difficult things for a witch or wizard to complete. Transforming your body into that of an animal's takes practice, dedication, and lots of studying.

"Yes, I know Professor." I said, writing it down at the top of my parchment anyway. "I've wanted to be an Animagus since I was a young child and saw you change into a cat." She smiled at me and then began to give me basic rules and things for being one.

"Do you know yet what animal you would like to take the form of?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Not yet Professor. I can't decide between being a black Border collie or a Yorkshire terrier."

"Both of those are good, but you'll have to decide by the next lesson so that we can began to look at the ways it can be done."

"I will professor." I answered. I looked at the clock and saw that is was a quarter to midnight.

"Oh my dear!" Professor McGonagall said, looking at the clock as well. "You may leave. I expect you have a class early in the morning this year, so make sure you get plenty of sleep. Good night Noel."

"Good night Professor McGonagall." I said, exiting her classroom. I would have to remember to ask Draco what his favorite dog was. I ran to the dungeons and straight into Professor Snape.

"Noel, what are you doing out this late?" he asked as I stood up straight.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape; Professor McGonagall's lesson ran over, we didn't realize it was so late. And, I have to meet Draco in a few minutes." I said.

"Well, make sure you're both back here before 2 when Filtch checks the halls. We don't need any intoxicated Malfoy's running around the hallway and running into Filtch."

"Yes sir." I said. Snape knew everything Draco and I did. He was our protector; he looked out for us. Ever since my mom died, Severus kind of took care of me. He was my god father.


	2. Crying Yourself To Sleep

here's chapter two. (: okay so just one thing: if you read my story, could you please take like 10 seconds to leave a little review? it doesn't really have to be anything philisophical or anything, just something that tells me you read it. (: thanks!

* * *

I walked out into the hallway after changing into my 'outside pajamas' (which were basically just some sweatpants and a long sleave shirt) and grabbing my cigarettes. I ran all the way up the stairs of the astronomy tower and called out to him. "Draco? Are you here?" I whispered.

"I'm over here." I heard him say. Then I heard the pop of a cork and I knew that he'd stolen a bottle of wine from his father. "Did you bring those things?" he asked as I walked up to him. I saw that he had brought a blanket for us to sit on and some candles to light the night since the moon was behind the clouds.

"Yes, here." I said, handing him one. I got my lighter out and lit both of our cigarettes and then took a drink from the bottle. "What did you need to talk about?" I asked after a few minutes. "Usually you don't go all out with the blanket and stuff."

"Well, it is getting chilly." He said, motioning to the blanket. "And I just like these candles. They smell good and they relax me."

"Oh, okay." I said, taking the bottle of wine from him and taking a sip. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked, setting the bottle down and looking at the Draco I loved.

"Well, mom and Lucius are fighting again, I guess." He started. "Mom sent me a letter yesterday, telling me that Lucius has started restricting her to only the West Wing, where her elves bring her dinner in her room. He's running that manor like a prison. It's breaking my heart."

"Draco, why don't you by your own place?" I asked, setting my hand on his arm. He set his hand on mine and a rubbed the palm of his hand. "I mean, I'm sure Severus and I can give you some money, and Gringotts can give you a loan. Then Narcissa can move in there with her elves and then Lucius can't beat her anymore."

"You know I can't do that, Noel. He'll never let her out of the house. And I don't have nearly enough of my own money to begin looking for a house of my own." He said, wiping his eyes. "Besides, I wouldn't take your money. You need it so that you can buy a house when you get out of here. My mother and I will be in Lucius's grasp until we're dead."

"Draco, don't talk like that." I said, brushing his hair out of his stormy grey eyes. "You can get your mother out of there. And I will help. Your mother is like my mother." I said, not telling him the exact truth. His mother thought we were together. And she was so excited that he found someone to accept him, _both_ of him. She knew I loved him, but he had no idea. "Severus doesn't mind, either. He wants to help you too. Narcissa is his best friend."

He took a long swig from the bottle and then put it on the ground next to me. "I . . . I don't know what to say." He said, his words slurring together. "Can you stay with me tonight?" he asked.

"Of course, Draco. I've told you before that you can stay." I looked at my watch and saw that it was 1:45, "Draco, come on, we need to go. Snape doesn't want us out past two. We need to go, come on." Draco drunkenly stood up and draped his arm around my waist for support. "That's it love, just keep your arm there and we'll get down to the dungeons just fine."

"Stay with me." He periodically whispered as we walked down the stairs to the dungeons. We barely missed Filtch, but we made it into his room right before the clock struck two. "Where are we?" he asked, looking around at the walls.

"We're in your room, darling. See, here's your bed." I said, setting him down. "Do you want to change into your pajamas or just sleep in your robes?"

"It doesn't matter." He said, groggily trying to take of his pants. "It's too hot, I'll just sleep in my boxers." This actually happened quite often when I was around. For some reason, he thought it fine to be almost naked in front of me. Not that I was complaining, but only because I had to take care of myself before I could sleep next to him.

"Here, let me help." I said, unbuckling his belt while he practically ripped his pants off. We took off his top shirt, his undershirt, and his tank top and he crawled into his covers.

"Come to bed." He said, holding up the covers for me. "It'll get too cold if you're not under here."

"I'll be right back, I have to change too." I said. I always kept a spare pair of pajamas and clothes in Draco's room just for this occasion. "I'll go to the bathroom and then I'll come to bed, okay?"

"Okay. I'll miss you." He said as he rolled over in the bed. "Hurry sweetheart, I don't want to sleep alone."

Hearing Draco talk like this almost made me cry every time he got drunk. He had no idea how much I wished he would talk to me like this all the time. This was the Draco that I absolutely adored when he was out. This Draco was the only one for me. He was my one and only. He would never know of course, because it would not work out well for our friendship.

"Noel, where are you?" I heard Draco call from the bedroom. "Please hurry, I need you. . ." he said.

"I'll be right there, I'm coming." I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. And then the tears just started to fall. This was the time that I always cried on nights like these. He had no idea how much those words stung me. I wiped my eyes with the wash cloth on the sink and then I walked into the bedroom. I was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of my muggle women's boxers to sleep in that night. "Here I am, Draco." I said, crawling into bed beside him.

He rolled over and put his arm around me. He pulled me closer to him and sighed deeply. "Good, I was starting to get worried." He said, nuzzling the back of my head, ruffling up my long black hair. "Good night, Noel."

"Good night Draco, sweet dreams." I whispered, feeling another tear role down my cheek. I quietly cried myself out, wiped my face, and then rolled over to face him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping that it was almost a shame to have to wake him up in the morning. The part I hated now was falling asleep and realizing that Sweet Draco would be replaced by Hung over Draco and then Bastard Draco. That night I ended up crying myself to sleep harder than I'd ever cried before.


	3. Black Eyes and Bloody Noses

geez, i am just pumping this baby out! :D this is awesome. anyway, here's chapter three, so have fun with it. (: i really enjoy it; it shows Draco's Bastard side a little bit.

* * *

I of course woke up first the next morning, with Draco's arm still clasped around my midsection. I tried to lightly pry his arm off and quickly set it back down after I had gotten up. I went into the bathroom, started the shower, and hopped in real quick to wash up before I made Draco his breakfast and coffee. I got out, dried off, and then quickly changed into my extra set of robes.

I walked back into the bedroom where Draco was tangled in his sheets. He reminded me of my 'sister', Anna. Anna had been my best friend our first year here, and we were inseparable. The one time Severus let me stay the night, I woke up and she was all tangled up like that. Then her parents had her taken out of the school and we stopped talking.

"Draco, it's time to get up." I said, walking into the little make-shift kitchen and began to make the coffee. I walked back over to the bed. "Draco, come on." I said, shaking him "Let's get up now. You need to shower and have some breakfast before class."

"I don't want to get up." He said from under the covers. "It's too early. And my head hurts." I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers away from his face. "Ahhh, it's cold!" he said, his eyes popping wide open as he sat up. "Jesus, Noel."

"Come on, go get in the shower." I said, throwing him a clean towel. "Leave that one in there for me next time! I had to use a nasty one that was still wet. Do you ever do laundry?"

"Only when you make me." He said, jokingly. "I just did laundry on Wednesday."

"Well, don't forget your towels next time." I said, setting the coffee pot on the table. "When you're done in there, the coffee will be on the table for you. Hurry now."

I walked back into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Now, I wasn't as good as the house elves at making food, but I was a fantastic cook. I made some omelets, some toast, some hash browns, and some milk to go along with the coffee. As I was placing the food on the table, Draco was just coming out of the bathroom. "Get dressed, breakfast is ready." I said, smiling and pouring him some coffee.

"You're amazing." He said, suddenly. "Like, truly Noel. You're the best friend anyone could have. Any guy would be lucky to have you as a wife someday."

'Well, too bad the only one I want to be his wife is my best friend.' I thought. "Just drink your coffee." I said, handing him a fork and sitting down across from him. "Dig in." We ate in silence and then as soon as we were finished, Draco got up and put the dishes in the sink. "You'll do those later?" I asked, walking out of his door in front of him.

"If you remind me, yeah." He answered, putting his arm on my shoulders. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know, it's Friday. Do you wanna go to Hogsmead or something?" I asked, looking into his eyes. They were blue today, blue meant Bastard Draco was coming soon. And I needed to watch out. Last time I was too close, Draco accidentally punched me in the face. I lost a tooth and had a bloody nose. Madame Pomphrey had me fixed up in no time, though. He felt bad about it later that night when I finally told him what had happened.

"Draco, I have to go to class now, okay? I'll see you at lunch. Then we'll decide what we want to do today."

"Alright, catch you later N." 'N' was Bastard Draco's way of addressing me. Oh well, hopefully he'll take it out on Crabbe or Goyle, which ever was closer. We didn't need a little first year getting hurt. "Hey!" he called down the hallway at me. "We're going to have a meeting tonight around 10. Make sure Crabbe and Goyle are there."

"Okay." I said, not turning around. I walked down the hallway to my first class, which was Potions. I went to my table where my partner was none other than Pansy Parkinson. She was the one person that I wouldn't mind being around Draco when he started throwing punches. "God dammit."

"Aw, shit." She said at the same time. "Really?" she asked.

"Don't look at me, Parkinson." I said, throwing my messenger bag across the table. "Like I wanted to be partners with you, anyway . . ."

"Whatever Winchester, it's not like Draco actually likes you." She said smugly. "He only keeps you around because Crabbe wants your pussy."

"Is that so? Then why does he invite me to sleep with him _every night_?" I asked, knowing that he was usually drunk when he asked, but was never weirded out when he woke up and I was there.

"Wh. . . What?" she asked, her mouth wide open. "What are you talking about?"

"What did I just say, idiot? He and I sleep together." I said, smiling as she started to cry. I mean, yeah this wasn't _entirely_ true, but whatever, she didn't know.

Just then Severus walked into the classroom and she shut her mouth and turned away from me. "Alright class, let's get this Advanced Potions class started." He looked at me, smiled for a split second, and then went back to teaching.

After class, Severus called me up to his desk. "How's Draco today?"

"Back to 'Bastard' mode." I said. "He says Lucius has restricted Narcissa even more within the manor. She has to eat dinner in her room, by herself." Severus looked ashamed at this but let me continue. "Her house elves are all the company she has and she's only allowed in the West Wing, and he never visits her. He just calls her on his little 'video chat' or whatever."

"We have to get her out of there!" Severus said, banging his fist on his desk. "This is ridiculous."

"I tried to tell him that; that you and I would give him money to help get her a house." I said, sitting in a chair behind the desk. "He won't take it. He says I need it."

"Well, then we'll just have to give him money without him knowing. I'll write Cissi a letter and let her know what's going on. We will get her out." He said with conviction.

"I know we will." I said, getting up. "I have to go to Charms, I'll come by the office later and keep you updated. We're having a 'meeting' tonight in the common room at about ten or so."

"Thanks." He said as I walked out. I walked up to the second floor and into the Charms classroom. I was the only Slytherin for the hour surrounded by a bunch of whiney Gryffindors. This was going to be awesome.

I saw that Harry Potter was the only one without a partner. 'This day just keeps getting worse.' I thought as I sat down next to him. He looked over at me and jumped a little. "Sorry Potter, you're the only one without a partner, so now you're stuck with me." I said.

"Oh, well that's okay I guess." He said, his scar peeking out from underneath his ratty black hair. "You don't seem to be too bad when you're not around Draco."

"Whatever Potter, just watch your back outside of class." I whispered as Flitwick walked in. I don't even know why I was taking Charms, I was too exceled for this type of work. I guess I just needed a class to fill my time.

Charms was a waste of time, like always. I sat there and doodled the whole time since I already passed this spell with extra points to spare. I looked at my watch and decided that I had more than enough time to take a walk around the grounds, since it was still warm enough to wear my regular cloak.

I walked into the dungeons, put my stuff away, and then walked out the big Oak Doors in front of the castle. I ran into Draco, fighting with one of the sixth year Hufflepuffs. "Draco, what are you doing?" I asked, running up to the fight.

"This fucker just called me a god damn pussy!" he screamed, trying to lunge forward at the boy. "I'm going to fucking use his face as fertilizer for the Whomping Willow."

"Draco, calm down!" I said, standing in front of the boy. I turned around and kicked the kid in the nuts. Just as I was turning around, Draco's fist caught the side of my face. "Shit!" I screamed as I fell on the ground in front of him. "God dammit Draco, not again." I said touching my nose. "Fuck, it's broken again. Crabbe, take Draco to Snape, he'll get him calmed down," I said, pinching my nose to stop the bleeding. "Goyle, be a pal and help me to the Hospital Wing."

"Are you alright?" Goyle asked, taking my arm and leading me along down the hallways.

"Yeah, I'm just going to have a black eye, I think. Madame Pomphrey should be able to put it back in place and clean up the blood."


	4. Becoming One

here's chapter 4. (: it's a sex chapter! haha, but seriously. and there aren't a lot of details, just kinda some basic ones. also, thank you to my two reviewers. (: so, read and review this one. thank you!

* * *

Goyle and I walked up to the 5th floor where the Hospital Wing was. He opened the door for me and Madame Pomphrey lead me over to a bed. "Draco?" she asked, getting out her wand to put my nose back into place.

"Yeah, some 6th year called him some dumb names and he got pissy again. I just need to learn to stay out of his face." I said, closing my eyes and clenching my teeth.

"You'll be fine, with one more punch; you'll be able to just pop your nose in and out of place at whim." She said, smiling. She popped my nose back into the socket and then handed me a rag to clean up the blood. "There you go Noel. Good as new."

"Thanks." I said, smiling. "Next time I'll get out of the way though, I don't really want to be able to continually pop my nose out of place." I handed her back the rag and thanked her again. Goyle and I walked back down the stairs to the dungeons where Crabbe and Draco were. "Goyle, don't tell him what happened. Crabbe knows better than to say anything. I'll tell Draco later tonight after the meeting."

"Okay. Are you alright, though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a black eye, see?" I responded, showing him my eye.

"Dude, that shit looks nasty." He said, then thought a little bit more about it. "But it's totally badass."

"Yeah, thanks." I said, walking into the common room. "Draco?"

"We're in here." I heard Crabbe say from the little room set off from the rest. "Draco's out cold. He wouldn't come back in here being as angry as he was." Goyle and I walked in and sat down in the chairs. "What does your eye look like this time?"

"This." I said, turning my face so he could see. "It's slightly worse than last time, but it's nothing I can't cover up with makeup." And this was true, I mean the first time Draco punched me, both eyes were black, my lip was split, and my nose would occasionally bleed for no reason.

"Yeah, that should heal up in a couple of days too." Goyle said, sitting on the other side of Crabbe. I got up and sat on the couch next to Draco. I watched him lay there, my Kindhearted Draco sleeping there, just asking me to lay with him. Of course I couldn't though, since Crabbe and Goyle were there. I mean, they knew I stayed with him when he got drunk, but it would look weird if I laid with him here.

"You guys can go to dinner if you want, I'll wait here with Draco." I said after a few minutes. "He should wake up soon anyway, and I have to think of a reason for my black eye."

"Alright, see you at dinner." They said, walking out of the little nook and out the portrait to the hallway. About an hour after they left, Draco woke up. "Good, you're awake." I said from the chair in front of him.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up. "Why do you have a black eye?"

"Oh, Pansy tried to fight me, and punched me in the eye." I said, after deliberating if this was the best excuse. "I ended up getting her off of me, but I don't think I hit her."

"That's terrible. Why would she do something like that to you?"

"Most likely for calling her a prostitute last night at dinner. She hates me." I said, simply. We walked out into the common room and sat by the fire for a couple minutes. "Don't say anything to her, though." I said, "I don't want to start anything again."

"Okay, I won't." he said, rubbing the top of my hand with his. "Come on, let's go get some dinner."

"Alright, that sounds good." We got up and walked up to the Great Hall. I magically put some make-up on my eye and then we went to sit at the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle were still there, of course, and we sat next to them. "How's the food?" I asked, grabbing three platters and filling my plate with their contents.

"It's good, like always." Crabbe said, as he shoved some more food in his mouth. "The pumpkin juice is kinda shitty, but other than that everything is good." We sat in silence as we ate, not really knowing what to say. I looked into Draco's eyes and they were still the tiniest shade of blue, so I knew better than to say anything.

"Noel," Draco said as we were walking back to the common room, "Would you want to stay with me again tonight?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, stopping him in the empty hallway. "Usually you don't ask me when your eyes are blue."

"Yes, I'm sure." He said, looking in his reflection in the window. "See, there almost all gray now."

"Yes, I'd like to stay with you. Why, though?"

"I don't want to stay alone. I know that sounds really baby-ish of me, but I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"Okay, that's fine. Let me get some clothes from my room." He waited right outside my door while I grabbed my clothes and stuff. We walked over to the guy's side and he opened the door for me. "Thanks." I said.

This time of staying with him was different. He was much more sentimental; gently touching my hand or my waist, grabbing my hand and holding it, and brushing my hair behind my ears. "Noel, there's something I wanted to ask you." He said. "It's really kind of a weird question, though."

"Just ask." I said.

"Well, I . . . I don't know how." He said. We sat there for a few minutes before he decided what to do. He reached over to me and ran his hand down the side of my face.

"Draco, what. . .?" was all I got out before his lips touched mine. He picked me up, not breaking our kiss, and carried me to his bedroom. He laid me down on his bed, and lightly kissed down my neck.

He got off of me and began to take off his clothes. I just looked at him as he undressed and was just in his boxers again. "Noel, would you like to be my first?" he asked softly. I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded my head and began to undress myself. I finished undressing, my underwear and everything. I laid back on his bed and waited for him. "Hold on, I need to get a condom first." He said, heading into the bathroom.

I got underneath the covers and waited for him to come back into bed. "Are you ready?" he asked, slipping his boxers off. I couldn't say anything as I saw how big he was for the first time; I just nodded and pulled back the covers.

He got on top of me and began to kiss me all over. He slowly moved down my stomach to my legs. At this point, I'd had them together to the side. He gently squared up my body, and separated my legs. I gasped and he looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, Draco." I said, my voice finally returning. "I want this more than anything." That was all he needed to hear before he eased himself inside of me. I gasped each time I felt him go a little deeper until I felt a sharp pain. "Ouch." I whispered.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, kissing my tears away.

"A little, but it was a good pain."

"I don't want to hurt you, though. You mean too much to me."

"It shouldn't hurt anymore." I said, "I don't want to ruin this for you." He nodded and slowly eased himself inside me again, and I was right, it didn't hurt anymore when he got as far in as he could.

We spent the rest of the hours until 10 just laying together, making love. As the clock struck 9:45, we decided to get up so that we could start getting ready. "Draco, I . . ."

"Love you." He finished for me. "I love you too, Noel. And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize it. I have loved you since you first set foot in my gang of terrible people." He came over and kissed me again. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Draco." I said, smiling and nodding. "Of course I will."


	5. Going to Save Narcissa

hey guys, here's chapter five. (: again; thanks to my reviewers for reviewing, you have no idea how happy it makes me that you're reviewing. (: (: (: so everyone else; please read and review. thank you!

* * *

Draco and I walked hand in hand to the meeting that night outside by the lake. Crabbe and Goyle were out there already and were skipping stones on the water. "Alright, let's get this meeting started." Draco said letting go of my hand as I sat down. "We have to decide what we're going to do for the rest of the year, since we've already tortured everyone in the castle."

"Or we could start doing fun things as a group." Goyle said. "Like, we could go bowling or we could have parties."

"Why?" Crabbe asked. "Everyone thinks we're mean, why would we through parties that no one would come too?"

"Maybe they would come if we were nicer."

"Goyle, are you going soft on us?" Draco asked, chuckling. "People will start to walk all over you if they think you're getting soft."

"I'm not getting soft; I just want to show people that we aren't all mean all the time." Goyle answered, looking into the water. "I want a girl to look at me and not be frightened by me. I want a girl to fall in love with me."

"So get one. Just find one that you want to be with and be nice to her, be her friend. It will work." Draco answered, stroking my hand with his thumb. "But don't take forever to realize that you love her too. She might be gone."

He kissed me on the cheek and then the meeting kept going. We basically just talked about what we were going to do as a group. We ended up deciding that for now we were going to try and get Goyle a girlfriend. "Draco, I need to go talk to Severus, I'll be right back." I said as we were walking back to his room. "It won't take longer than 10 minutes, I promise."

"Hurry back, my love." He said, kissing my forehead. "I won't sleep until you get back." I walked with him back to his room, kissed him, and then ran to Snape's office down by my room.

I knocked on the door. "Severus?" I asked, opening the door.

"I'm in here, Noel." He said, coming out of his actually office into the classroom. "What did you talk about?"

"Basically just how to get Goyle a girlfriend. Also, Draco and I are dating, finally. I'm staying with him tonight, so I'll see if there's anything else we can do to help Cissi."

"Alright, fine." Snape said. "Now go, before you get in trouble."

"Good night, Sev." I said. I walked back to Draco's room. "Draco, are you in bed?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm already tucked in and everything. Just come to bed. You don't need to change into your pajamas." He said, winking. I laughed and began to undress. I then crawled into bed next to Draco and kissed his neck. "Mmmm, that's exactly what I was thinking."

"I thought so." I whispered as he turned over. He kissed my neck and then began to run his hands all over my body. I moaned as he kissed up and down my body. "Oh, Draco." I whispered into his ear.

"Hold on, let me get a condom." He whispered in my ear. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, hurry back." I said moving the covers out of the way to make room for Draco to get on top of me.

Draco came back in from the bathroom and got on top of me. He eased himself into me again and we made love until about 3 in the morning. We fell asleep with my in Draco's arms. He woke up first this time and made me breakfast. "Good morning sweetie." He said as I walked into the kitchen wrapped in his sheet.

"Good morning, love." I said, kissing him. "What are you making?"

"Your favorite, of course." He said, showing me a western omelet with sausage patties. "What else would I make for you?"

"Oh, thank you!" I said, sitting at the table. "Last night was amazing."

"It's supposed to be amazing your first time, my darling." He said, bringing the food in and setting in on the table for me.

"Baby, there was something I wanted to ask you." I said, taking a bite of my sausage. "Are you sure you won't let Sev and I help you save your mother?"

"Well, I guess we could pool some money together and buy her an apartment in Diagon Alley."

"Okay, we can go talk to Sev later today. And we'll get money for your mom, I promise."

"Thank you." He said, kissing me. We spent the rest of the morning in silence, him thinking about his mother, me thinking about how to get enough money together to help pay for an apartment for Narcissa.

"Baby, I'm going to jump in the shower real quick." I said, walking into the bathroom and taking the sheet and setting it on the bed. "You can join if you want." I said, winking and starting the shower.

"I'll be there in a second." He said, smiling and cleaning up the dishes. "Don't use all the hot water!"

"I won't; but you better hurry!" I laughed and got in the shower. I was putting the shampoo in my hair and getting Draco's razor and shaving my legs. "Draco?"

"I'm here, baby." He said, getting in the shower with me. "Here, let me wash out your hair." He said, pushing me underneath the water and he rinsed out my hair for me. "Noel, have I ever told you that I love your hair?"

"No, but I'm glad you do." I said, "I actually grew it out because you said sometime that you liked girls with long hair."

"Well, I absolutely adore your hair. And it's my favorite hair color too."

"I love your hair too." I said, putting shampoo in his hair. "Here, rinse your hair." He got under the water and rinsed his hair.

After he got out of the water and shoved me against the side of the shower. "Mmmm, Draco, I love when your forcefull." I said, looking into his eyes, noticing that they were my favorite shade of grey.

"Oh, do you now?" he asked, kissing my neck. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because we weren't together before." I whispered, as he cupped my breasts. "Draco, I love you so much."

"I love you too." He said. He kissed me on the lips and then we finished our shower. We got out and dried off and put our muggle clothes on. We decided late last night that we were going to visit Cissi and try to convince her to try and get some money together for her to move.

"We need to tell Sev what we're doing. I just told him that I was going to convince you to try and get some money together."

"Alright, just meet me out by the oak doors. We'll go to the house and convince Mother to steal some money from Father and we'll buy a little apartment."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." I said, running to Severus's office. "Sev, we're going to visit Narcissa. We'll be back this afternoon, I'm hoping."

"Good luck." He said, "Make sure Lucius doesn't see you."

"We will." I said, "See you tonight."


	6. Saving Narcissa

Well, here's chapter six, finally. I'm so very sorry this chapter took so long to be posted. I haven't exactly been inspired to write for a long while. I really hope you like this chapter, because I really like this story. I thought maybe about actually putting Lucius in this one, but I think he'll show up later. So, read and review. Also, hopefully I'll have a new story up soon. It'll probably be a Harry Potter one-shot named after the Pierce The Veil song Caraphernelia. So, be on the look out for that. :)

* * *

I ran to the giant oak doors where Draco was waiting for me. "Alright, let's go." I said, taking his hand and opening the door. "Can we get into the house? To see her, I mean?"

"Of course we can, love. She's my mother and I will not let Lucius keep me from seeing her."

"I just wanted to make sure." I said, looking at my feet. I felt completely stupid now, that I thought we wouldn't be able to get in. Of course we'd be able to get in, it was Draco's house for crying out loud. "That was a stupid question, I'm sorry."

"It was a fine question; I had actually asked myself the same thing. But we will get in, Lucius can't keep us out. Especially since mother is still inside. She'll always let me in, no matter what." He said, kissing my forehead as we waited for a carriage to take us to Hogsmead. It wasn't long before a carriage came and took us to the train station in Hogsmead where we boarded the Malfoy's personal train cars.

"I hope your mother will listen to us." I said, holding his hand.

"She will." He said, rubbing the top of my hand like he always did. "She wants to get out as much as we want to get her out." We sat in one of the sets of seats and a house elf came out with a tray of snack foods and drinks.

"Master Malfoy, would you like a drink? Or perhaps a finger sandwich?" the elf asked, holding the tray up for Draco and I to get a drink or a little sandwich. I took a bottle of Butter Beer and Draco took a glass of Fire Whiskey. The elf bowed, and walked back to the back of the train where all the other elves were located.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, Draco kissing my cheek every once in a while. It took a while, but as soon as we got outside the train station near the manor, Draco took my hand and held it tight. "Darling, it will be okay. We will get her out of there." I whispered to keep him calm.

"We need to go around the West Wing. Then we need to find an elf to let us in." He said, noticing that Lucius hadn't had anyone trim the grass on the west side of the building. "He's letting the grass grow so she can't see her garden. That bastard!"

"Draco, shhh! He can't know we're here. Sev thinks if he knows we're here, he'll hurt her." I said, fearing that his scream would at least alert someone of our presence. We walked quietly around to the green house door on the west side where one of Narcissa's elves was watering plants. Draco got her attention and she let a little smile slip at the sight of him. She quickly set down her watering can and opened the door for us.

"Master Draco!" She whispered, excitedly. "Mistress is sitting in her drawing room waiting for you and Mistress Winchester. Go. Hurry." Draco smiled at the little elf and patted her on the head, which was extremely out of character for him, even in sweetheart mode. The elf noticed to and looked at me. She smiled because she knew it was me that was making him like this. I quickly smiled back and then Draco and I ran down the hall to his mother's drawing room.

"Mother?" He whispered. "Mother, where are you?"

Narcissa popped out from behind the curtain. "I thought that maybe you were Lucius. He visits periodically and I was frightened." She answered.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, Mrs. Malfoy." I said, taking her hand. "We're here to take you back to Hogwarts with us. Severus has a bed and everything set up for you in his room. You'll be safe."

"Noel, thank you." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "You and Severus have no idea how much this means to Draco and I that you're doing this."

"Narcissa, you two are as much family to me as Severus is. I would do anything to help the two of you."

Draco hugged his mother, grabbed her trunk and began to quietly hall it out the door. "Come now, we have to leave. Lucius will probably call or show up any minute. We have to get you out of here."

"Wait, I need to give my elves clothes, that way they can be free." Narcissa grabbed a handful of socks she'd stashed away for this occasion. She threw them all over her quarters and called every one of her elves in. "These are yours, please take them and be free."

The elves smiled at her, took some clothes and quickly disapperated. "That will get Lucius in here for sure, we need to leave!" I said, taking Narcissa's hand as we ran out through the green house. The three of us ran all the way to the train station from the manor, Draco carrying her trunk, I her hand bag, and she the few books that she'd bought for herself as a young girl.

We took the train back to Hogwarts, and as soon as we got off Malfoy property, we all sighed with relief. Draco finally started breathing and he took my hand. Narcissa smiled silently as she sat across from us, observing our behavior. I felt awkward being so close to Draco in front of his mother, but she didn't seem to mind.

Draco was so relaxed at finally saving his mother that he fell asleep with his head in my lap. I smiled as I stroked his hair. I looked into Narcissa's face and she was smiling too. "He talks about you so much in his letters." She said. "You really are as gorgeous as he said now. I remember when you first started spending time with the boys at 14. You were still beautiful then, don't get me wrong. But now, it's more feminine beauty. You're features have softened."

"Thank you." I said. "Cissi, you know I love him more than anything in the world. I would never to anything to hurt him, I swear it. I would never be unfaithful, never leave him, nothing. Not like Pansy Parkinson."

"I know, darling. And that's what he needs. He's needed you as his companion since he was born. I knew your parents, Noel. They had you, in hopes that you would change the world. And you have. You've changed Draco's world. You've changed my world. There is no way that Draco would have been brave enough to do this without you. I thoroughly hope that one day you become my daughter. I've always dreamt that it would be you." She finished her sentence and rolled over on her seat to sleep. I was left alone with that statement until I finally fell asleep just as we pulling into the halfway station between Malfoy Manor and Hogsmead.


End file.
